The Life Around Smash Mansion
by Eris Shadowblade
Summary: What exactly is life like around Smash Mansion? You're about to find out! All characters have their own story to share. My first FanFic. (MarioxPeach, LinkxZelda, SnakexSamus) Each chapter is a one-shot about a character. It gets better after the first two chapters. Bad summary is bad.
1. Chapter 1: Mario

**A/N – Hello all, and welcome readers. If you have read this before, yes, this author's note is new. I will update the first few chapters eventually, but for now, you'll have to be stuck with a new author's note. As I said in the really bad summary, this is my first FanFic, so it would be greatly appreciated if you actually read this all the way through and reviewed. SO without further ado, ErisShadowBlade presents….Chapter one.**

Chapter 1: Mario

Mario stared at himself in the mirror. He'd promised Peach a date later that night, and had already asked Master hand personally that both of them have no matches for the day. To his shock and immense relief, he had accepted. Mario slicked back his hair. The date was not for a few hours, but he was anxious. Sure, he had been on plenty of dates with her, but this was different. He was taking her to one of the most exclusive Italian restaurants in Smashville. Mario had rented a tux and everything. He was just contemplating if he should wear his hat when his thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Mario!"

Mario turned to see a very angry Luigi standing in the doorway.

"Where have you been?! You were supposed to meet with us for a game of Monopoly, remember?" He said red in the face. Mario thought for a second before his eyes grew wide.

"Wait, that was today?" Mario replied.

Luigi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Mario. You asked Master Hand for permission for no matches today, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Well come on!" Luigi said before running in and tugging on his sleeve. "Time's a-wasting!"

"Wait, Luigi…..I…..I was going to take Peach on a date tonight" He said.

Luigi looked back at him. He blinked for a bit before letting go of his sleeve. "So that's why you asked" He finally said. Mario gulped and nodded.

"You should have said so!" Luigi smiled and hugged his brother. "You better get ready, you're going to be late" he joked.

"But what abou-" Mario began.

"Hey don't worry about the game. Just have fun. I'll let the other guys know" he said as he moved out the door. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Daisy was in town…."

"Just go" Mario laughed. Luigi smiled and walked out. Mario tuned back to the mirror. Maybe he would wear the hat after all.

**A/N – Yes, yes, I know it's short, but hey, I'll update it later. If you have any suggestions at all, please tell me. The next chapter will be about Peach (obviously). So, please keep reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Peach

**A/N – Hello all, and welcome back readers. This chapter is really short, so I guess I really have no choice but to update it. Oh well. Please read, review, favorite, follow, do whatever works. Here we go, chapter two.**

Chapter 2: Peach

Peach walked back to her room smiling the largest smile she had ever given. Mario had taken her on a date earlier at an exclusive restaurant. It had been so much fun, she was reluctant to leave. She closed the door to her room and removed her crown. Peach yawned. The date had been fun, but they came back late, and she had much to do. Figure out her wardrobe for tomorrow, meet with Zelda tomorrow for a training session, plan how to pair Snake up with Samus, and make time for brawls. Ahh, the life of a princess. She quietly undressed and took a shower. After dressing for bed, Peach sat on the edge of her bed. For some reason, she didn't feel like going to sleep. She checked the clock on her wall.

"11:30, pretty late. I don't think anyone would mind if I went downstairs for a glass of water." She said to herself. Peach walked out of her room and down the hall to the staircase. It was a curious staircase, forked in the middle and joined at the top to reveal a set of double-doors leading to the main auditorium used for watching brawls and Master Hand's never ending speeches. At this thought, Peach quietly giggled to herself. She tip-toed down to the lobby and turned headed for the kitchen.

Upon arriving, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Out of habit, she walked out and onto the patio. Looking up at the stars, she took a sip of water and realized just how lonely she really was. Zelda was a great friend, and she knew Mario loved her, but she usually ended up talking to herself, as Mario was usually off with the guys or beating Bowser trying to save her. Zelda was usually off with Link, though she always made time for Peach. Peach always put on a cheery smile and cheeky persona, and hated seeing people cry or get into an argument. Fighting she didn't mind too much, as that was the reason she was here in the first place.

Peach sighed and headed back inside, set the glass back in the kitchen on the counter and headed for her room. Lonely, indeed. She had to make sure that no one else shared the same fate. Now, what to do with Snake and Samus?

**A/N – I must apologize to all the Peach fans out there. Don't worry; I'll update it when I feel like it, which won't be for a while. So, next chapter will be about Luigi. All suggestions are welcome. PLEASE review. I promise the stories will get better as time goes on.**


	3. Chapter 3: Luigi

**A/N – Hello All, and welcome back readers. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm new to this, ok? So anyway, please review and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong and any suggestions are welcome. Also, though I wish I did, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARATERS. All I own is the story. I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer, but I think you guys already figured that out. NOW, on with the show!**

Chapter 3: Luigi

Luigi walked down the hall of the Smash Mansion. He was whistling a happy tune, and had a certain step to his walk. Luigi was in a good mood today. He had managed to defeat every opponent Master Hand hurled at him. He had defeated Bowser, Pikachu, Ike, and Ness. Not all at the same time, of course. Anyway, Luigi was walking down the hall, no real destination in mind. The next thing he knew, he was lying face-first (or should I say nose-first) on the ground. Above him he heard a "You're too slow!", and glanced up just long enough to see a blue blur race down the hall. Luigi sighed. He couldn't even have apologized? He stood up and picked up his hat, placing it back on his head. He checked his watch. Dinner time. No wonder Sonic had been in such a hurry. Luigi made his way downstairs to the dining room, where most of the other Smashers had already gathered at the single long table that occupied the room.

He sat down in his usual seat next to Mario, who in turn, was sitting next to Peach. They were chatting about their date. Luigi had almost forgot about that, how he barged into the room without knocking. He realized that he still needed to apologize. When Mario was done, Luigi tuned to him.

"Sorry about being mad, earlier. How was the date?" he asked his brother

Mario tuned to him. "Don't worry about barging in and getting mad, I understand. I DID skip out on the game, anyway. The date was amazing, she was really into it!" At this, Mario's eyes wandered and glazed for second, obviously reflecting memories. Luigi chuckled to himself. _Lovebird_, he thought. He shook Mario on the shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, Luigi, right. So, uh, are you free later?" Mario asked Luigi.

"I suppose so, yeah." He replied, "why?"

"I figured we might as well finish our little game" Mario smiled slyly, "you up for it?"

Luigi couldn't help but laugh. "You'd better watch out, this is the Smash Mansion Monopoly Champion you're going up against, here!" Luigi smiled. "After dinner, lobby, just the two of us."

"Deal!" Mario replied, and they shook hands. Luigi hadn't gotten many chances to have any bonding-brother moments, what with the brawls and all. The two were very close, and Luigi intended to keep it that way.

After all, what were brothers for?

**A/N – Hey, hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Yes, it was a bit longer than the others. Don't worry, they'll get better as I get used to this. That being said, please review and any suggestions are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4: Bowser

**A/N – Hello all! This is chapter four. I will attempt to make these chapters longer as time goes on. I really didn't realize how short they were until I posted them. Well anyway, enjoy. Oh and, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Ok, NOW enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Bowser

Bowser restlessly paced in his room. _What to do, what to do?_ He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He rushed to open it. In the doorway stood a very tall, very majestic Ganondorf. He ushered Ganon inside. Ganon stared at Bowser; he was quite a sight. His eyes were blood shot, his usual messy red hair was messier than usual, his nails looked like they had been chewed on, and Bowser himself seemed dazed, as if lost in deep thought. Bowser looked back at his friend. If anyone were to willingly help him, Ganon was the man. Bowser sighed and ran a clawed hand though his hair. "You know why I asked you to come here" he finally said.

"How could I not? You've been sleep deprived for the past week! It's been messing with your battles. You lost to Luigi, for heaven's sake!" Ganondorf growled.

Bowser sighed again. "I know, I know….." He trailed off, deep in thought. _Why should I be so obsessed? Is it really worth losing sleep over? What to d-_

"BOWSER!" yelled his friend, snapping him back to reality. Bowser mumbled an apology and ran another claw through his hair. "What should I do?" Bowser asked. Ganon scratched his beard.

"Just tell her how you feel about her" Ganon replied. Bowser jumped.

"WHAT?! I can't do that!" Bowser said, shocked.

"Why not? Scaaaaaarreed?" Ganondorf taunted.

"Let's see you try the same thing with Zelda." Bowser growled in reply. Ganondorf's face drained its color. He shook his head and the color came back.

"Point taken" Ganon said. Bowser nodded and ran yet another claw through his hair, a nervous habit he had taken up.

"I could kidnap her" Bowser said, his eyes lighting up. Ganondorf put two fingers on his forehead.

"Bowser, name ONE time where you've gotten away with that." Ganondorf said. Bowser didn't seem to be swayed.

"No, this time will be different! See, I'll have this giant metal robot and a banana peel. I'll need you to get a mirror, a toothpick, some sleeping gas, and one heck of a sledgehammer…..' Bowser began trailing off and speaking nonsense. Ganondorf put a hand on Bowser's shoulder.

"Bowser, let's save the kidnapping attempts for back home." Bowser looked at him. Ganondorf continued, "Master Hand will have you thrown into some sort of endless pit if he found out about another kidnapping." Bowser nodded, but then his eyes lit up again.

"We have an endless pit?" Bowser said, smiling a bit.

"No, Bowser, look," Ganondorf sighed, "How about you just-"

He was interrupted by a scream in the hall just outside Bowser's door. Bowser jumped up. "I'd know that scream anywhere" he said, and ran out. He opened the door just in time to see Princess Peach being chased by a love-struck Wario.

"No, no! Come back!" Wario kept shouting. Peach ran, screaming. Bowser reached out and grabbed Wario by the collar. Peach turned around and saw bowser holding Wario. Peach gasped.

"Hey what's the big-" Wario began, but stopped after realizing who it was. His face turned white.

Bowser growled. Ganondorf stood in the doorway, a smile creeping on his lips. Bowser opened his mouth.

The roar could be heard all the way to the lobby. Wario screamed like a little girl and ran off when Bowser released his grip. He roared at him again for good measure. At this, Wario ran at top speed, much too fast for a person of his stature. He turned to see Peach coming down the hallway towards him.

"Thank you, Bowser" she said sweetly, before planting a soft kiss on his snout. She smiled and walked off down the hall.

Bowser stood motionless, hearts beating in his eyes. Ganondorf leaned against the doorframe.

"That works, too" he said, after watching the whole thing unfold. Bowser slowly placed a claw on his snout. He tuned and smiled at Ganondorf.

"I'm going to go take a nap. Lot of sleep to catch up on." Bowser said as Ganondorf nodded. Ganon walked down the hall as Bowser closed the door and lay down on his bed. Perhaps now he could rest easy.


	5. Chapter 5: Donkey Kong

**A/N - Hello all! Hope you guys have at least partially enjoyed the story so far. I feel like I'm getting better at this, so it should only go uphill from here. If there is ANYTHING AT ALL that you think I should keep in mind, PLEASE TELL ME! I need some constructive criticism, here. And as you guys might have guessed, I OWN NOTHING. Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 5: Donkey Kong

Donkey Kong straightened his tie and hid behind a barrel, which wasn't very easy because he was so large. Somehow, he made it work. He and Diddy Kong were playing a game of hide-and-seek out in the Mansion's backyard. Donkey Kong snickered to himself. _Diddy Kong will NEVER find me here! _He thought before a small, red, Nintendo hat floated down in front of him. Donkey Kong looked up just in time to see the little monkey jump onto his head from a nearby tree. Both started laughing.

"Gotcha!" Diddy Kong exclaimed in primate language, obviously pleased with his work.

"Alright, alright" Donkey Kong said, "you found me."

"Play again?" Diddy Kong asked. Donkey Kong laughed.

"No, I think we've played enough. Sorry little guy." Donkey Kong said as he patted Diddy Kong's head and walked off. He had scheduled an arm wrestling match with Captain Falcon, which was to take place in an hour. As we walked in he passed the gym, where he caught a glimpse of Falcon vigorously lifting weights. He was mumbling to himself "Come on, it's just a monkey. How strong could he POSSIBLY be?"

Donkey Kong chuckled to himself and kept walking down the hall to the lobby. The whole mansion knew of his strength, even Ganondorf was a little jealous. Donkey Kong was one of the strongest, if not THE strongest, Smasher in the mansion. DK didn't like to brag, though. He knew that where he was plentiful in strength, he lacked in speed. He obviously wasn't the fastest. No, everyone knew THAT was Sonic. But unlike Sonic, Donkey Kong didn't go around yelling "You're too slow!" which made him liked among the other Smashers.

Donkey Kong was so deep in thought that he almost ran into the Ice Climbers. They were looking up and smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Hi Donkey Kong!" They said, almost in perfect harmony, "Can we have a piggy-back ride?"

Donkey Kong laughed and picked them up. He set them on his back, banged on his chest, and set off running outside. Nana and Popo squealed with delight. Luckily, the two weren't that heavy, and he ran around the backyard, various other Smashers laughing at their playfulness. After a while he came back inside, and set the two down.

"Thanks Donkey Kong!" the two said. Donkey Kong nodded and marched toward the lobby. It was almost time for the match to begin. As he got closer, he saw that a crowd had already gathered. In the midst of all the Smashers, Captain Falcon was flexing his muscles and showing off, especially to Samus. She just rolled her eyes and sat down. When Donkey Kong entered the room, the crowd turned to face him and clapped. They parted as he walked through to the table that was already set up for the contest. When he reached the table, he banged on his chest and set down his arm, firmly grasping Falcon's hand. Marth was set as the referee, so he set his hands on theirs.

"Now I want a good, clean, match. No cheating allowed" Marth glanced to Falcon after his last rule. Donkey Kong simply nodded.

"Alright. Match begins in 3, 2, 1, GO!" He said, removing his hands. Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon immediately began. They stayed locked in the same position for a bit, equaling out the other's strength. Some of the Smashers started cheering them on.

"Come on, Donkey Kong!"

"Beat 'im, Falcon!"

"You got this, DK!"

Donkey Kong was just biding his time. Captain Falcon was strong, yes, but not that strong. After what seemed like an eternity, Donkey Kong began to feel Falcon weaken beneath his grasp. He immediately pushed harder. The momentum was in his favor now. Falcon tried to push back, but he was slipping. Donkey Kong kept pushing and pushing until he felt Falcon's arm hit the table.

"Match! Donkey Kong wins!" Marth yelled, jumping up from the couch. DK let go of Falcon's arm. Falcon stood up and they shook hands. Then, clutching his arm, Falcon went back upstairs to his room. The Smashers cheered and pat him on the back. After the Smashers had dispersed, he felt Diddy Kong on his head, waving his tail. Diddy Kong looked down.

"Hide-and-seek?" he asked, looking at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong laughed.

"Alright, Diddy. Hide-and-seek."

**A/N – Alright, so that was chapter five. Hoped you like it! It took me a while to come up with something to write about him. Respectively, the next chapter will be about Diddy Kong. PLEASE review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Diddy Kong

**A/N – Hello all! Wow, I really need a new opening statement. While I think on that, please enjoy chapter six. Please review, follow, favorite, bow before me, whatever works. As usual, I don't own anything, except maybe this chaos crystal I found… ANYWAY big shout out to my brother ZRBRCR. Message to him…..THEY'LL GET LONGER DUDE, DON'T WORRY. Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 6: Diddy Kong

Diddy Kong stared down at the open door. A neatly wrapped box sat right outside the now open door. Diddy glanced up and down the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who left the present. Seeing the hallway empty, he took the box and headed back inside his room.

He checked the tag. On it said "DIDDY KONG" in large black letters. Attached to the box was a card, which had a banana imprint on it. Diddy Kong opened it and began to read aloud.

"Happy Birthday, Diddy Kong! Go bananas on your special day! –Donkey Kong"

Diddy Kong smiled. He should have guessed. Donkey Kong was the only other Smasher in the mansion that knew about his birthday. Not even Master Hand knew about it. Diddy Kong liked it that way, a small, two-primate party. He knew that if ANY of this leaked out to Crazy Hand, the mansion would probably literally turn into a jungle.

Setting the card aside, he proceeded to unwrap the box. It was a fairly large box, and pretty heavy at that. He caught a glimpse of a "FRAGILE" sticker on the side. He wondered what Donkey Kong got him this year. Anything would have been welcome, of course. He and Donkey Kong were practically brothers.

Diddy Kong opened the box. Upon seeing the present, his eyes grew wide. He clapped his hands above his head and did a little monkey dance. What was in the box?

A brand new, state of the art, Rocketbarrel Jetpack.

His old one had broken in an accident with Toon Link outside of a brawl, where items didn't respawn. He picked up the jetpack and tried it on. It was a perfect fit. He had to wonder where Donkey Kong had got it. Oh, well. Diddy Kong was eager to use it, but he didn't want it to be broken again. Last time, they barely escaped Master Hand's wrath when he didn't find out. Although, some of the Smashers wondered why he wasn't using the jetpack in brawls anymore.

All of that was behind him, and he set the jetpack back in the box, wiping off a smudge while putting it away. He looked in the mirror, adjusted his cap, and ran out the door. He had to find Donkey Kong as soon as possible.

Failing the lobby, auditorium, and surprisingly, the kitchen, he was about to give up and go back to his room, when he passed the training gym. He peeked inside. Sure enough, Donkey Kong was locked in a training battle with Jigglypuff. He couldn't tell who was winning, until a Smash Ball appeared. Diddy Kong knew that both Final Smashes were pretty powerful. Whoever got the Smash Ball was sure to win.

Jigglypuff had just reached it, when DK gave Jigglypuff, and the Smash Ball, a hard punch. Donkey Kong flowed with energy. Diddy Kong took a seat on the bleachers outside the boundaries. This was exciting. Donkey Kong used his Final Smash, pulling out two bongos and played the DK theme song. Jigglypuff was defeated instantly.

The two walked out of the training room and shook hands. Diddy Kong ran over to Donkey Kong and hugged his arm. Donkey Kong was surprised at first, but then laughed.

"That was AWESOME!" Diddy Kong said in the monkey language only they could understand.

"I'll admit, Jigglypuff isn't weak" Donkey Kong laughed, "Did you get the present?"

"Yep! It's the best present ever! I can't wait to use it!" Diddy Kong said, doing his little dance.

"Do you now? Why don't you go get it, and we can have a little training match, just you and me." Donkey Kong said, smiling. Diddy's eyes widened.

"You're on! Wait here." Diddy Kong raced out of the room and returned a minute later, the jetpack hidden in Diddy's Hammerspace (the space where all randomly accessible items are held, like Kirby's hammer). Donkey Kong was already in the training brawl room, waiting patiently.

Diddy Kong entered the brawl room, and the announcer came on.

"Ready? GO!"

The brawl began, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong battling it out like siblings, Diddy using the new jetpack as much as possible. Whenever he did, he could see Donkey Kong smile. Diddy Kong could never thank him enough for the amazing birthday present.

Thank you, Donkey Kong

**A/N – Okay, so this wasn't as long as I planned it to be, but it was a sweet story, you gotta admit. Anyway, Yoshi is next. Don't get your hopes up, I know next to nothing about Yoshi. Please review, and any suggestions are welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7: Yoshi

**A/N – Welcome Smashers! Eh, that sounds a little better. Anyway, here is the not-too-long awaited chapter 7. If you have been loyal enough to sit though and wait for each update, I applaud you. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. If you would like me to continue, please say something in the reviews. I don't want to keep going on with no one to read it. So sit back, relax, and watch Yoshi make a fool of himself.**

Chapter 7: Yoshi

Yoshi stared at Kirby. Kirby stared back at Yoshi. Neither of them blinking. There was too much at stake to blink. The two were locked in a staring contest to win the right to get the first bite of Peach's freshly baked cheesecake. The contest had been going on for a good three minutes, which had given the other brawlers enough time to form a crowd around them. The tension between the two was so tight; Link could cut it with a sword.

Yoshi squinted his eyes. Kirby squinted his eyes. Finally, Kirby couldn't take it anymore. He shut his eyes. When he looked back, his eyes were full of defeat.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi yelled, announcing that he had won. Yoshi's fans cheered, while Kirby's fans were comforting him. Bets were delivered within the audience.

Peach led Yoshi and Kirby to the kitchen and cut a very large piece of the cake. Yoshi's mouth began to water. Peach set the piece on a plate and handed it to Yoshi. With a flick of the tongue, his portion was gone. The cake was delicious; smooth, creamy, and everything you would expect in a cake made by Princess Peach. She cut a smaller piece for Kirby too, but he didn't seem to mind the size. It was gone in a flash.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was bounding through the halls, delighted by the sweet taste of cheesecake in his mouth. Suddenly the Ice Climbers stood in front of him. He recognized that look in their eyes. The Ice Climbers loved piggy-back rides more than anything, and they could be seen on Donkey Kong, Bowser (he never quite understood how), and even Kirby. But they usually rode on their favorite dinosaur, Yoshi. Yoshi didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed their company.

Yoshi smiled and turned around, allowing Nana and Popo to jump onto his back. With a quick shout of his name, he was off.

"Faster, faster!" Nana squealed.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Popo.

Yoshi ran around the premises, occasionally waving his arms and legs to float up. This was met with screams of delight from the children. This was a familiar sight around the mansion. Eventually, Yoshi tired and stopped in the lobby. He let the Ice Climbers off.

"Thanks Yoshi!" They said in unison and ran off.

Yoshi was exhausted from all the running about, so he decided to return to his room for a quick nap before dinner. When he reached his room, however, he found a note attached to the door. He took it off and went into his room. He sat down on his bed and proceeded to read the note.

"Yoshi, I DECLARE A REMATCH! This time, the prize will be half of a chocolate cake. Meet me in the lobby after dinner –Kirby."

Yoshi couldn't help but smile.

**A/N – Hello adoring fans! AAHH! *hides from the thrown vegetables* Yes, yes, I know it was short, but Yoshi really doesn't do anything interesting. For the next chapter, I will finish off the Mario circuit with *pinches bridge of nose and sighs* Wario….**

**Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think. To quote Ike: "Prepare Yourself".**


	8. Chapter 8: Wario

**A/N – Welcome back readers. I know you are probably going to dread this chapter as much as I dread writing it, but I cannot disappoint the very, very few Wario fans out there. Plus, I did a chapter for Yoshi, might as well make one for Wario. Don't worry; this is not the end of the whole fanfic. This is just the last of the Mario characters. So without further ado, I present, chapter eight.**

Chapter 8: Wario

Wario clipped on his helmet. He revved up the engine of his motorcycle, and looked to the side. Captain Falcon was getting into his racecar, the famous Blue Falcon. Today was a pretty important day, at least for Wario. He was going to finally prove that he was good at something, even racing. Wario revved the engine again, full of determination. Falcon looked back at him and gave a sly smile. Wario returned the favor and turned back to the course. He just needed to focus. The announcer could be heard from nowhere in particular.

"Racers! Start your engines!"

Wario revved twice. He could hear the Blue Falcon starting up beside him.

"3"

Wario took a deep breath.

"2"

He squinted his eyes and focused.

"1"

Wario grasped the handles with all his might, ready to start at a moment's notice.

"GO!"

The two took off at the same time, both gaining speed. Falcon started to slip ahead, but Wario managed to barely catch up. He could just make out the finish line ahead.

"Come one, come on" He muttered to himself.

The finish line was fully visible now, and Wario knew that he might actually be able to make it. As luck would have it, Wario's bike accidentally grazed a rock on the track. The bike didn't topple over, but it swerved a bit and Wario had to get it under control, losing valuable speed. Falcon took advantage and shot ahead, crossing the finish line. Wario crossed a moment later.

Wario slammed on the brakes, furious that he had lost. He jumped off the bike and threw his helmet on the ground. Falcon approached to shake his hand, but Wario just turned and stormed off. Falcon immediately forgot Wario when a crowd of the other Smashers came to congratulate him.

Wario had had enough. He marched up to his room and slammed the door. He needed a plan, a diabolical plan. Something to get back at Falcon and prove that he was better than everyone. But what?

Wario sat in thought. He had tried almost everything. He had tried a regular brawl, dares, a race, and even tried to kidnap Peach, but Bowser had gotten in the way. That was it. He couldn't think of anything else.

Wario lay down on his bed. He wished Walawigi were there. He'd know what to do.

A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Who is it?" Wario said rather rudely.

A pause followed the question. "Falcon." said a voice on the other side. Wario sighed and went to open the door.

"What do YOU want?" Wario asked gruffly.

"I wanted to congratulate you and thank you for a good race." Captain Falcon replied.

"Congratulate me? Thank me? Don't make me laugh. You're here to gloat." Wario said, almost closing the door before Falcon stopped him.

"No really. You did really well. I can't race Sonic because he's literally impossible to beat. I was getting tired of not racing, but then you came along and put up a good race. I've never seen that kind of speed and motivation before, especially on a motorbike. I'll bet you would've won, hadn't there been a rock in the way." Falcon said, looking down at Wario through his mask.

Wario stared at Falcon. He'd never heard anyone given him so much as a "Good Job" before. He wondered if Falcon was being sarcastic, but he knew by the tone of his voice that he was serious.

"Th-thank you," Wario finally said, "you did pretty well yourself."

Falcon smiled. "I could use a good race tomorrow. Rematch?"

"Rematch." Wario said. Perhaps Falcon wasn't too bad of a guy after all.

**A/N – Alright, that was way better and longer than I had originally thought. I think it ended pretty well. Anyway, please review and let me know if anything is wrong. Suggestions are always welcome. For the next chapter, I'm going to literally switch gears to solid, metal gears. If no one caught that reference, that means that Solid Snake is next. Prepare Yourself.**


	9. Chapter 9: Snake

**A/N – Welcome back, readers! I admire that you've actually made it this far instead of giving up on me. Looks like humanity isn't COMPLETELY hopeless after all. In any case, I STILL don't own anything. Alright, I know that most of you are excited to see Snake, so I won't keep you any longer. Now, on with the show.**

Chapter 9: Snake

Snake rolled up the window slightly in his room. He took a cigarette from a pack on the table and lit it with fingers that bumped gently and incessantly against one another. He sat back and smoked without any sense of taste. He didn't know why he still smoked. It was probably to give his hands something to do while he wasn't fighting. Outside, some of the kids were playing around. Toon Link caught a glimpse of Snake and yelled up to him.

"SNAKE! YOU KNOW THAT SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU, RIGHT?"

Snake rolled his eyes. He shut the window and rubbed out the cigarette on the ashtray. Sighing, he laid back in his chair. He had plenty of time on his hands. The only battle he had for the day was against Fox, which Snake had won. Snake checked the roster to see if any battles were taking place. There was, and it had started a few minutes ago. The brawl was between Samus, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, and Ike. _Pretty interesting…._he thought. _Especially if Samus- what am I thinking? I'm starting to fall for Peach's trap!_ Snake got up and walked out. He was wearing casual jeans, a gray army shirt, and a leather jacket. His trademark bandana stayed right where it was, on top of his head.

As he entered the auditorium, he found that Game and Watch had already been eliminated. He also concluded that each Smasher had five lives. All three had only two lives remaining. Well, that is until Samus (Zero Suit) knocked Kirby out with her whip. Snake took a seat in the back, where he wouldn't be disturbed. As he saw the battle unfold, he watched Samus for the most part. Ike eliminated Kirby, but lost one of his lives in the process. Now it was just Ike versus Samus.

A few minutes later, the four Smashers walked out. Samus and Ike shook hands.

"Good job, Samus. Congrats on your win." He said

"Thanks, Ike" said Samus, who turned and walked back to her room. Snake walked over to Ike and gave him a slap on the back.

"Pretty good job, for a boy" Snake joked.

Ike turned around, a smile on his face. "You're not half bad, gramps."

"Gramps? I'll have you know I'm in my thirties!" Snake said and laughed. Ike laughed with him. The two had become good friends. They were both mercenaries, both wore bandanas that helped contain their unruly hair, and both were newer characters to the game. Snake considered Ike a younger, renaissance version of himself.

"No but really, how did I do?" Ike asked Snake after the two had stopped laughing.

"You actually did pretty well, taking on Samus with only one life." Snake said.

"Like I had a choice," Ike sneered, "that pink puffball was getting in my way." Snake chuckled.

"Well anyway, how abou-" Snake started, but suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air and turned toward the front door.

"I smell it, too" Ike said before the pair dashed outside into the courtyard. The scene was enough to make both of their eyes widen and their jaws to drop.

The entire courtyard was on fire.

Smashers were running back and forth, trying to get out of the blaze. Donkey Kong and Pit were helping to usher the kids inside, which was no easy feat, mind you. Squirtle was trying frantically to put out some of the fire, but it wasn't enough.

"What…." Snake began before he dodged a panicked Olimar scurrying inside. He looked around. The fire raged on, but everyone had taken refuge inside. That's when he heard it.

"Help!" a voice cried from in the fire, "anyone? Help!"

He looked around once more. This time, he saw a movement from within the blaze. Yes, it was definitely a person. A tall, thin person with blonde hair….. Wait a minute.

"Samus." Snake said and rushed to the fire. He remembered hearing Ike shout something at him, but Snake couldn't make it out. Snake pulled out his Cypher Camera, and floated up above the flames. Sure enough, a casually dressed Samus was standing in an almost perfect ring of fire. She looked up at him. Snake lowered himself down a bit, just enough to reach Samus.

"Samus! Grab my arm!" he shouted above the roar of the flames. She reached up and grasped his wrist. With one hand, he hoisted both of them out of the flames and down in front of the door. Ike was waiting, opened mouthed, for them. The two rushed inside.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" roared the familiar voice of Master Hand. Everyone looked to Charizard and Bowser. Master Hand was furious. "BOTH OF YOU, IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" he said before angrily floating off. Red and Bowser looked at each other, gulped, then solemnly moved up the staircase to Master Hand's office.

Snake suddenly felt a slap on the face. "YOU IDIOT!" screamed Ike, "You could have killed yourself!" Snake touched his cheek.

Well, luckily, I'm still alive, and so is Samus." He said, and turned to Samus, who was looking at him. He saw her avert her eyes, while a shade of red creeped up on her cheeks. Was Samus….blushing?

"Hey, thanks for that…" she said. It was clear that she wasn't used to thanking people for their help. He smiled at her.

"Happy to help." He said. Samus looked up at him and their eyes locked for a second. In that moment, Snake saw a completely different person. Then, just as quickly, she looked down and her cheeks flushed red.

"Well, I…..I guess I better go. Thanks again." She said hurriedly and scurried off upstairs. Snake watched her go, and then realized that Ike was looking at him with a sly smile.

"Ooooohhh. Someone's got a crush on Samus!" Ike said, almost like a schoolboy.

"Shut up! Do not!" Snake growled back. Truth be told, he actually did find her fairly attractive, and the way she could battle was unbelievable. Ike chuckled.

Snake returned to his room, his thoughts returning back to the fire, and to Samus. It wasn't the fire that bothered him; it was the look in Samus's eyes that did. When he had looked down to rescue her, he had seen something in her eyes. Only now did he realize that it was fear. Samus was a bounty hunter that had traveled across the galaxy, lost everyone closest to her, killed to make a living, and had battled Ridley several times. Snake had never seen that look in her eyes before. Snake shook himself from his thoughts.

_Man, I need a smoke._

**A/N – Yep, this chapter is noticeably longer than the other chapters, probably because Snake is just awesome like that. I'm probably going to lose some non-Snakus readers here, but whatever. Please review and check out Zrbrcr's profile, as he IS my little brother. I am trying to decide whether to do Samus, Ike, or Link for the next chapter. Please review what you think. Prepare Yourself.**


	10. Chapter 10: Samus

**A/N – Welcome back readers. I'm starting to wonder if anyone actually likes this story. Well, as long someone is still reading, I will keep updating. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! *ahem* As I was saying, I have decided to do Samus for this chapter. Ike and Link will come later. *audience groans* Yes, I know, but I thought it would make more sense with the current storyline. Please tell your friends, enemies, friends of your enemies, enemies of your friends, frenemies, and anyone else about this story. Now, on with the show.**

Chapter 10: Samus

_YOU MORON! _Samus thought to herself. _You're a feared bounty hunter, and you BLUSH?! In front of a GUY?! Not any other guy, but SNAKE!_ Samus sighed. _Maybe this whole thing has made me go soft._ Samus had never actually had any sort of crush on Snake; she always thought he was a dark, mysterious, mad man with a box* who never played well with others. What she had seen just minutes earlier made her think twice about him.

Samus sighed and paced around the room. She had no idea what to do next. Should she do something for him in return? Ask Ike about him? Forget about it? Samus assumed that that was the best idea, for now. She glanced out the window, which had a perfect view of the courtyard. The fire was out, and firefighters were putting out the last of the embers. All of the grass was burned, and a bit of the building was charred, but that was about it.

Samus decided to the usual thing she did when she needed to get her mind off things; polish her power suit. She had a specially made addition to her own room as a storage area for her suit. Samus quickly took a look at the clock and sighed. Polishing would have to wait.

"Any second now….." she said to herself. Almost as a response, the intercom tone came on, and Master Hand's voice filled the mansion.

"All Smashers please report to the auditorium for a brief meeting." He said before the intercom shut off. Samus groaned. Master Hand's "meetings" were never brief, but she might as well attend. She walked out the door and downstairs to the auditorium. A crowd had already formed in the lobby, and everyone was slowly making their way into the auditorium. She caught a glimpse of Snake talking to Ike before Zelda approached her.

"Greetings, Samus" Zelda said. Samus turned to her.

"Hey, Zelda. Crazy day today, huh?" Samus replied.

"Yes, today has been quite the commotion. I believe this meeting will most likely be about the fire." Zelda said, the two following the crowd.

"The fire. Right." Samus said. She could still feel the heat from the blaze on her skin. She shivered slightly.

"I saw what happened with you and Snake. He's very brave don't you think? Risking his life for the sake of another. A true warrior." Zelda said. Samus started to blush again, but fought to control it. If Zelda saw, she didn't show any sign of it. Samus cleared her throat.

"Anyway, how did I do during the battle?" Samus asked, trying to change the subject.

"I thought you fought very well. Why do you ask?" Zelda replied.

Samus shrugged. "No reason, really." She said as the two walked into the auditorium. They found two seats and sat down as the lights dimmed. A spotlight shined, and Master Hand floated onstage. With him were Bowser and Red, the Pokémon Trainer. Charizard stood next to Red. They were looking guilty, and kept their heads down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm sure you're aware of the fire that broke out earlier." He began. The Smashers nodded.

"Good, good. Now, I would like to start off this meeting with a brief reminder about the Mansion's fire safety policy…."

Two and a half hours later, Samus felt herself being woken up by Zelda. Samus yawned. The last thing she remembered before nodding off was Master Hand talking about the price of the courtyard grass. She looked around. The meeting was over, and the other Smashers were getting up to leave. She yawned again and stood up with Zelda. Together, along with the rest of the crowd, they made their way to the dining hall. Master Hand's "brief" speech had gone until dinner time.

As she passed the lobby, she glanced over to see Snake talking with Ike. They were standing in the middle of the room, under the Grand Chandelier. Snake and Ike looked like they were having a very heated conversation, but kept their voices down so they wouldn't be heard. This piqued Samus's interest. Whatever it was, it was probably very important. She looked up.

That's when she saw it. A movement, hidden within the crystals of the chandelier. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The fixture slowly and silently detached from the ceiling. Samus had just enough time to react.

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed while jumping at Snake. The impact landed them both against the wall, the second the chandelier crashed to the floor. Ike barely made out of the way, just in the nick of time.

"What….." Snake started to say but stopped when he saw the damage. He then looked at Samus, who groaned and slowly stood up. She looked back at the spot where the chandelier had crashed to the floor. She had to feel sorry for Master Hand. She turned around and helped Snake back up.

"I guess we're even, now" Snake said, as he rose to his feet.

"I guess so" Samus chuckled. Their eyes met, but longer than last time.

"Thanks" he said, their eyes still locked.

"Happy to help" Samus said back. She cleared her throat and averted her eyes. Snake chuckled. Samus looked up at him quizzically. "What's so funny?" she asked. Snake nodded his head to behind her shoulder. She looked back.

Zelda and Ike were standing, gawking at them like two children at a carnival. Samus couldn't help but laugh to herself. She shook her head and looked back and Snake.

"All this saving your butt as worked up an appetite. What do you say we join the others for dinner?" Samus asked, sporting a sly smile. Snake smiled back and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd never ask"

**A/N – Yay! Little late on the update, I know. Stuff happened. So, anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 10. No one complained about the last chapter, so I threw in a little extra Snakus, just for the heck of it. Please review, favorite, and follow.** **Next will probably be Red, so I can explain how the fire started. ERASE ALL MEMORIES OF THE CHANDALIER ACCIDENT FOR THE SAKE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh, and did anyone catch the Doctor Who reference? It was at the very beginning. So anyway, Prepare Yourself.**


	11. Chapter 11: Red

**A/N – Welcome back readers! I'm really sorry for the late update. Anyway, due to popular demand, I will continue the story. Any and all suggestions are welcome. I'm really excited that this story is gaining popularity, so thanks a bunch to everyone who reads this. **

**Also due to popular demand, I may have to do other characters such as Melee rejects and incoming characters. I will, of course do these characters AFTER BRAWL. Once all Brawl characters are done, then come Melee rejects, new characters, the Hand Brothers, and finally, I may do some OCs. I will mention them here and there, but I'm not sure if they should still live in the Mansion. I'll think of something.**

**So with that out of the way, I don't own anything. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 11: Red

Pacing, pacing, pacing. That was all he could do. Charizard had been confined to his Poke ball, and now Red was pacing around his room. He could scream with anger. He wanted to take a hammer and just smash down a wall in frustration. Red clenched his fists. He wasn't mad at Master Hand. Sure, he was a little upset at his punishment of not being able to brawl for the next month, AND he had to work with Bowser to plant new grass in the courtyard. No he wasn't mad at that. He was mad at Bowser, and what he had said to cause the fire. Red took a deep breath and replayed the whole thing over in his mind…..

"_Come on, Charizard!" Red said to his trusty Pokémon. Charizard followed behind. They were on their way to a training session with Lucario, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu. They had planned for it to be an all-out Pokémon battle, just the four of them. That is, it WAS going to happen until Red turned around and ran smack-dab into Bowser. The Koopa King stumbled back a bit and growled._

"_Hey, watch where you're going!" Bowser said, rather rudely. He was obviously in a bad mood, a horrible mood to catch Bowser in. Red sighed._

"_Sorry Bowser. Look, I need to go, so if I could just pass through…." Red said, but was cut off when Bowser growled and grabbed him._

"_Nobody rams into me and gets away with it!" Bowser said back. Whatever was bothering Bowser, it was deadly serious. He was almost never in this bad a mood. Bowser threw Red to the ground._

"_OOF! Hey! I said I was sorry. What's your problem?" Red raised his voice. Bowser's bad mood was becoming contagious. He could hear Charizard growling behind him. This concerned Red. He didn't want to get in trouble with Master Hand for fighting in the courtyard, but at the same time, he wanted to get back at Bowser. He looked up at Bowser._

"_I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!" Bowser roared and released a string of fire from his mouth. Red had barely enough time to react._

"_CHARIZARD, USE FLAMETHROWER!" Red commanded. Instantly the fire Pokémon was in front of Red, breathing fire right back at Bowser. Both fires collided, releasing a string of sparks that floated to the ground._

Not good, not good! _Red thought to himself as he saw the sparks. He looked at Charizard and Bowser. Both were focused, determined to win their little contest at any cost. The heat radiating from the struggle was overbearing, and Red was becoming more concerned by the minute._

"_Alright, Charizard. You can stop now…" Red said worriedly. The Pokémon didn't seem to hear him, and just kept going. Sparks were flying, and the heat itself was just fanning the flames. Suddenly, the grass below them caught on fire. Bowser and Charizard didn't notice, but Red began to panic. The fire was spreading quickly, very quickly._

"_CHARIZARD! RETREAT!" Red shouted as loud as he could. This time, the Pokémon heard him and jumped out of the way. As he did, he saw the damage that had been done. Charizard looked at Red with a look of fear._

_Bowser cackled widely before noticing the expanding flames. The fire had covered almost the entire courtyard by now. The fire was spreading so quick, Red wondered if Master Hand used gasoline to water the grass._

_Red looked around when something caught his eye. He peered into the forest across the road from the mansion, when he saw it again. The movement was slick, silent, and almost ninja-like. Red shook his head. He had no time to deal with strange things hiding in trees._

_Other Smashers began screaming and running. Red suddenly remembered that he had brought his other Pokémon, and immediately pulled out Squirtle's poke ball._

"_Go, Squirtle!" Red shouted as he released the Pokémon. Squirtle saw what was happening and acted before any commands were issued to him. _

_Red saw Snake and Ike burst through the door and drop their jaws. Red rolled his eyes. _Come on; don't just stand there, HELP ME! _He wanted to say, but he had more urgent matters to deal with. He looked around and realized that the fire was too big and spreading too quickly to put it out with one Pokémon. Red called to Squirtle and Charizard and ran inside with Bowser. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snake rush into the fire. He didn't know what he was doing, and he really didn't WANT to know what he was doing, so he just ran. Once inside, Red sat down to catch his breath. All of the other Smashers were talking amongst themselves. Red groaned and put his head in his hands. Boy was he in for it now._

_Red put Squirtle back into his respective poke ball. He was about to put away Charizard when Master Hand came in….._

Red stopped his flashback there. He didn't want to re-live the Lecture of a Thousand Threats. Red shuddered. He was thankful Master Hand hadn't done something truly awful, like completely expel him from the brawl. He loved adventure, yes, but he had made far too many friends to leave now. Red took a deep breath and went back to pacing, but then stopped suddenly.

Remembering the events that had taken place had stirred a memory. He thought back. Something was pulling at the corner of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he remembered it. It was that movement. The movement he had seen from within the fire. The shape was strangely familiar. He had seen it somewhere before, but where.

Red went to his computer and checked the Brawl Database. Maybe there was some information he could use. He had noticed something odd about the shape. It was as if it was running with a long scarf trailing behind it. He looked over the Database. When he didn't find anything, he decided to check the Melee Database.

"Nothing here either." He said to himself. He couldn't just give up; the shape was too familiar to do that. Failing everything else, he finally decided to check the Pokémon Database. He scrolled over it, half expecting to find something when he stopped and smiled. There it was, the figure he had been searching for. He parted his lips to whisper the name to himself.

"Greninja"

**A/N – Yay! Happy Mother's Day! Late update is late. So anyway, that's how the fire started, and that's how I'm going to tie Greninja into all of this. Please review, favorite, and follow. Oh, and check out Zrbrcr's profile. So while I'm on The Pokémon Trainer, I might as well start the Pokémon circuit. That means that Pikachu will probably be next. So please, Prepare Yourself. **


	12. Chapter 12: Pikachu

**A/N – Welcome back, readers! I'm REALLY SORRY for the late update! This story is gaining quite the popularity, which has me most excited, mostly due to the fact that this is my first fanfic. Any and all suggestions are welcome. Please review, favorite, follow, fall on your knees and beg for more, whatever works. Thank you all so much for sticking in there and reading. Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 12: Pikachu

_Pain. Searing pain. That was all he felt. Every few seconds he was allowed to stop and rest, but he could not rest forever. Once again the machine started back up, wrenching precious energy from his body. He screamed. Nothing on Earth was more painful than this machine. Why did they need him? For energy? For torture? For fun? He couldn't think straight. Even when he rested, his mind was a mass tangle of chaos. All he knew was pain. Pain. So much pain…._

Pikachu awoke with a start. It had happened again, his nightmares. Few realized the torture he went through every night, re-living that horrible experience in the Emissary Lab. If not for _her,_ Pikachu might not have lived any longer. He was eternally grateful, but the nightmares continued to haunt him.

The Pokémon rubbed his face and yawned. He looked back and realized that his nightmare had caused him to roll around quite a bit, resulting in the misplacement of his blanket. Pikachu picked it up in his mouth and set it neatly back in his small bed. It was a pet bed, and Pikachu found it very comfortable. His room, also, was smaller than most, but being a Pokémon he didn't need that much space anyway.

He glanced at his clock and realized that he had missed breakfast. His stomach growled. Another side effect of having nightmares. Oh well. He could get a snack from the kitchen if Kirby hadn't eaten everything already. Pikachu doused himself in his own electricity, which made up his shower. He wasn't exactly fond of water, but electricity worked just as well on him.

Pikachu rubbed his face once more and walked out the small "doggie door" set in the actual door just for him. As he turned to walk down the hall, he ran into Lucario. Pikachu smiled. Lucario lifted a corner of his lips in return.

_Why, hello Pikachu. _Lucario said, telepathically, _I did not see you at breakfast this morning. Is everything alright?_

Pikachu told him what happened in the special language only Pokémon could understand. Lucario nodded while listening. Once Pikachu finished, he could see a certain glint in Lucario's eye.

_This does not sound unlike your other nightmares._ _Come; let us talk in your chambers_. Said Lucario. Pikachu led Lucario back to his room. Once inside, Lucario closed the door and turned to Pikachu.

_Now, Pikachu, we must find the source of your constant nightmares. I do not understand the reason why the experience returns to haunt you every night. The Subspace Emissary Adventure was years ago. Was it truly that traumatic? _Lucario asked.

"Pika, Pikaaa!" Pikachu said. Lucario translated it as "I don't know!"

Lucario scratched his chin and thought for a moment. _It would seem as though your mind wishes to re-live something, as if there was a certain memory that your subconscious mind aims to make clear. _Lucario said.

Pikachu thought about what he had said. He could never fully see what was going on outside his small glass prison. He was always too focused on trying to withstand the pain. Perhaps there was something in his memory that needed awakening. What on Earth was so important that his mind forced him to re-live it night after night?

"Do you know what it is?" Pikachu asked in his Pokémon language. Lucario shook his head.

_Not I. This may be something you will have to figure out on your own. I'm truly sorry that I can be of no more assistance. _Lucario thought and left the room. Pikachu sat back on his haunches and stared at the door, thinking about all that Lucario had said. He shook his head. Maybe he needed to clear his mind. His stomach growled, reminding Pikachu that it still needed filling. He rubbed his face again to clear the sleep from his eyes and walked out into the hall. Hopefully Kirby hadn't eaten everything.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, he found Fox talking to Falco. They were speaking pretty loudly. Pikachu hid behind the door and listened.

"…AND he claims he saw Greninja in the forest. HA! What a laugh. What would a Pokémon like that be hanging around a place like this?" Fox said to Falco. Fox had a smile plastered on his face, but Falco remained expressionless.

"It's strange. Weird things have been happening, and now we get a report of another Pokémon in the woods? I don't like it. I mean, what if Mewtwo shows up?" Falco asked Fox. There was a pause as Fox thought about what would've happened had Mewtwo come back for revenge. Fox shuddered.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen any time soon. Personally, I feel uneasy with all the Pokémon running around. I mean, Red's pretty cool, and Lucario's okay. But Jigglypuff? Really? Why even bother with that one?" Fox scoffed.

"Well, what about Pikachu? I kind of like him." Falco added. Pikachu froze at the mention of his name and listened harder. Fox nodded.

"That's true. Say, haven't you noticed something about him, though? He always seems to be tired or deep in thought." Fox commented. Falco laughed.

"What, are you some sort of Pokémon therapist now?" He asked. Fox narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah right. I'm just saying, maybe the little guy needs some sleep. That's all." Fox retaliated.

"I suppose. Anyway, we still need to discuss our plans for the…." Falco said something, but Pikachu wasn't listening anymore. At the mention of sleep, his eyes had suddenly grown very heavy. He stumbled over to the lobby and jumped up on a couch. He curled up and took a much needed nap.

_There he was again, trapped in the cylinder of glass. He tightened his muscles, preparing for the pain to return. He was pleasantly surprised when nothing happened. _Odd, _he thought, _why isn't anything happening? _Pikachu used this time to glance around the room outside of his glass chamber. The room was quite large, but there was something else that bothered him. By now he KNEW that his mind was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't figure it out. He looked up, and gasped._

_There was another glass cylinder right above his, similar to the one he was currently in. His eyes widened and his small body filled with absolute terror as he realized what was inside the cylinder._

_He gazed upon the small, unmoving body of his Melee friend, Pichu._

"_PIKAAAA!" Pikachu shouted up, but Pichu didn't respond. Pikachu was beginning to panic. He kept calling up until, finally, he saw Pichu's paw twitch. Pikachu sighed with relief as he saw Pichu's eyes open slowly and look back down. That was the Last thing Pikachu saw before he felt himself being shaken awake._

"PIKACHU! WAKE UP!" Samus shouted. Pikachu's eyes shot open. Samus sighed with relief. Pikachu looked around. He was no longer on the couch, and he was surrounded by almost the entire Smash Mansion. Even Master Hand and Crazy Hand were there. He looked back at Samus.

"You were screaming in your sleep and rolled off the couch. We all rushed in as soon as we heard you." Samus explained. Pikachu nodded and turned to Lucario, who was standing with his arms crossed next to her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Lucario said, this time. Pikachu blinked and took a deep breath.

'I found the source of my constant nightmares, but I regret it even more." Pikachu said in the language of the Pokémon. Lucario tilted his head. The other Smashers looked on curiously.

"Really now? What was it?" Lucario asked. Pikachu's eyes welled up with tears as he thought of the dreaded discovery.

'Pichu'

**A/N – Hooray! FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Yes, I can see that most of you are either very excited, or very angry at the late update. Dang it, school. Anyway, I shall continue with the Pokémon circuit, so tell me if Lucario or Jigglypuff should be next. Probably Lucario. Please, please, PLEASE review, and tell your friends (and enemies) about this story. And now, I take my leave. Prepare Yourself.**


	13. Chapter 13: Lucas

Thompson 4

**A/N – Wow. Really long wait. I feel so evil. Ok, so now that school is out, I might be able to work on this some more. Also, the reason I'm putting Lucas up now is because we had to write a short story for my Honors English class. Naturally, I wrote a new chapter, but I had to include a page-long author's note for the teacher. Don't worry though, Lucario will be up soon. I hope. So anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter

"Come on, Lucas, it'll be fun!" Ness called to his friend. Lucas looked to the ground.

"I-I don't know, Ness. What if monsters come?" cried Lucas. Ness patted Lucas on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lucas. Toon Link and I will be right there with you." Ness tried to reassure Lucas, but to no avail.

"But what about-"

"Lucas, we go through this same thing every year" Sighed Ness. It was Halloween, a very hectic time around Smash Mansion. Crazy Hand had to be restrained so that he wouldn't run wild. As usual, though, everyone was getting dressed in whatever costumes they had. The two boys were standing in Lucas's room. Ness was already dressed as a Major League Baseball player, however Lucas refused to go.

"But Ness, can't I just stay here again?" Lucas asked timidly. Ness sighed.

"I suppose if you want to." Lucas's eyes lit up. He hugged Ness and thanked him. After Lucas had given Ness yet another warning to be careful, Ness walked out of the room to join the others for trick-or-treating.

Lucas checked the time on his clock. The red, fluorescent lights read 7:00. _Not too late, _He thought, _but I am feeling a bit tired. Maybe just a quick nap…_ Lucas took off his shoes and lay down on his bed. For some reason, his eyes felt very heavy, and he fell asleep almost instantly.

Lucas's eyes slowly opened. He yawned, and checked the clock. It had felt like just minutes, but his "quick nap" had lasted for three hours.

"Wow," he said to himself, "I didn't think I was that tired. It must have been that battle with Mario earlier." Lucas stretched and hopped out of bed. He put his shoes on and walked out the door.

Dead silence. That was the first item that he noticed upon exiting his chambers. The usually noisy house was strangely quiet. _Everyone must be out trick-or-treating_, Lucas thought to himself. He climbed down the Grand Staircase to the foyer. As he suspected, the large room was a deserted wasteland. Lucas walked down the hall toward the kitchen to get a snack. The silence and emptiness was starting to scare Lucas a little. The house was _never_ this quiet. Lucas finally made it to the kitchen, yet he was paranoid. What he saw in the kitchen did not help, either.

The cellar door was wide open, allowing cold, damp air to flow through the room. Chills traveled down Lucas's spine, and not just because of the cool air. The cellar door was almost never open, only for someone to quickly gather stored ingredients or materials. Lucas cautiously made his way to the door and peeked inside.

The kitchen light shone into the underground cellar. It wasn't very deep, only a few steps down. Lucas peered in to see if anyone was in there.

"H-Hello?" Lucas called down. When no one replied, he took a cautious step forward. He continued to climb down the steps until he reached the hard, stone floor. Suddenly, he heard a _whoosh _and a _slam_, and he was trapped in almost complete darkness.

Lucas spun around. The door was closed. He heard a _click_, as someone locked him inside the cellar. The only light he had was the moonlight shining from a small window. Oddly enough, the moonlight shone directly on a second door. Lucas gulped. He knew that door.

It was a very mysterious rule. That door in the cellar was never, _ever_ to be opened. It was so mysterious, that some of the Smashers wondered why they even had it in the first place. Lucas stared back at it, when something caught his eye. His pulse quickened, and his eyes widened.

His heart was pounding. He was sure he had seen the doorknob turn.

_No, it's just your imagination. It's not really moving! _Lucas tried to tell himself, but the doorknob kept moving, slowly. Lucas wanted to run, but he was frozen in place. He had felt fear, yes, but this was something different. This was horror. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doorknob stopped turning. Lucas felt his heart skip a beat.

The door creaked loudly as it opened. It opened slowly, torturing Lucas. The door had fully opened by now, revealing a tall, human-like shape. The shape stepped out toward Lucas, revealing its full features in the moonlight. Lucas gasped.

Standing in front of him was a young man with dusty red hair held back by a bandana. A large sword sat at his side, and he sported a long, flowing cape. Menacing eyes stared back at him like stone carvings. Lucas's heart was about to burst out of his chest. He turned right around and scrambled up the steps.

"PK FIRE!" He shouted as a burst of fire leapt from his hands to the door. It exploded immediately. Lucas knew that he was going to have to hear from Master Hand about it, but he was far too frightened to think about that. He ran as fast as his legs would allow.

"Lucas! There you are! We were getting worried." Ness was back with the other kid Smashers, each carrying about a ton of candy. Lucas couldn't breathe. He saw Ness look at him worriedly. He gasped for air, and his eyes rolled back into his head. The last thing he heard was Ness shouting his name.

Lucas awoke lying on the floor. Several other Smashers were gathered around him. Lucas looked around.

"What happened?" He asked Ness, who was kneeling beside him.

"You passed out. I was really scared; I thought you were going to die! Are you ok?" Ness asked.

"I-I think so…" Lucas started to say before he saw Master Hand coming towards him. Lucas slowly stood up.

"Are you alright, Lucas?" The Hand asked, "What happened?"

"Master Hand, can I talk to you? Alone?" Lucas asked weakly.

[Later in Master Hand's office]

"What?" Master Hand asked. Lucas had just finished explaining what had happened. Master Hand was obviously deeply concerned, as he kept floating back and forth.

"That's all that happened. Master Hand, pardon me for asking, but who WAS that?" Lucas asked. Master Hand sighed.

"That, my boy, is Roy. He is a character from the same game as Marth and Ike. He was supposed to return for this season, but he was cut."

"But what is he doing in the cellar?" Lucas asked.

"As I said, he was supposed to return. We were going to make him a surprise character, but something happened, and he had to be restrained. We then cut him from the season." Master Hand explained. Lucas was stunned.

"Well, what happened?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"Lucas, it's late. Why don't you go off to bed? Oh, and don't worry about the door. I'll have it fixed tomorrow." Master Hand said. Lucas wanted to know more, but it was clear that the Hand didn't want to talk about it. Lucas obeyed and walked out of the office. He felt the door close behind him, and proceeded to walk to his room.

Everything made sense, yet nothing made sense. It was one great spiral twisting in Lucas's mind. Everything he had known, everything he had worked for, it had all become much, much darker. It was all too much for Lucas to bear. Everything came back to that name.

Roy

**A/N – I also forgot to mention that I made a YouTube account. I have only one video uploaded, though. My account name is (of course) Eris Shadowblade. All I'm doing right now are Let's Plays for HetaOni, which is a fan-made game based on the anime Hetalia. If you have not watched it, I suggest you do. Also, my brother made me a bet that I couldn't upload the full story before the new game comes out. I have some time, but let's see if I can't make it. So until next time, Prepare Yourself.**


	14. Chapter 14: Lucario

**A/N – Weeeeeelcome back readers! Sorry for the wait, I had to take a little break from writing, BUT HAVE NO FEAR! I AM HERE ONCE MORE. Ah, and before I forget, OVER 2,000 VIEWS! Which may not seem like much to more **_**experienced **_**writers, but I am proud. Also, I have updated my profile picture. Not exactly my OC, but close enough. I would also like to thank Greninja for being such an avid reader and reviewer. Now without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 14: Lucario

Lucario opened the door of his room and peeked out. He looked left and right down the hall, and sighed in relief when he saw no one. Quietly, he shut the door and returned to the middle of the room. There wasn't much in it, save for a bed and his other few belongings. It was the ideal place for his daily meditation. Of course there was the occasional perfectly-timed interruption, but perhaps he would be spared the problem today. Lucario slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the energy being channeled with every beat of his heart. All he had to do was focus. Focus. Focuuuussss…..

"LUCARIO! HELP ME!" The door slammed open. Lucario opened his eyes calmly. He knew the silence was too good to be true. Oh well. But now, he was staring back at a terrified looking Marth. He was out of breath and leaning on the door frame. But what surprised Lucario was what he was wearing.

Marth was fitted with a complete, old-fashioned maid outfit, complete with the little hat, apron, and even a duster. Lucario had to stifle a chuckle, but Marth noticed.

"Hey, don't laugh! I need your help! It's Peach, she's-" Marth was cut off by a sweet voice calling his name down the hall. Marth turned his head down the hall in utter despair and terror. Then he took off running. Peach followed soon after, calling his name.

"Come on, Marth, don't be a sissy!" Peach giggled, "We still need to have tea and scones!" Lucario heard a faint scream from down the hallway. Peach continued calling out to the prince and running after him. Lucario rolled his eyes and shut the door. This was a daily occurrence in the Smash Mansion, random things happening all at once. Lucario was confused when he first arrived, but he got used to it fairly quickly. He shook his head and smiled. Ah, the life around Smash Mansion.

He returned to the center of the room and resumed his stance for meditation. He was just starting to focus when he felt a sudden, darker aura in the room with him. He quickly opened his eyes and whipped around. As he turned around, his gaze met with two familiar lavender colored eyes.

_Mewtwo_, he thought.

He allowed his thoughts to be loud enough so that only the two aura Pokémon could hear them. The eyes stared back at him, searching him before stepping back.

_Lucario,_ Mewtwo thought back. They communicated telepathically, which was the preferred way of communication between the two.

_You are no longer welcome here. _Lucario thought, _Why have you returned?_

_I'm here to resolve our….unfinished business, _Mewtwo thought back.

_If you have any business at Smash Mansion, it is with Master Hand, not me. _Lucario thought. _It is not my fault for your replacement._

_Oh, I believe it is. I'm only here now to warn you. I am coming back, and there is no stopping me. _Mewtwo hissed in his thoughts. With that, he disappeared as suddenly as he had come. His last comment stunned and concerned Lucario. He knew that Mewtwo's power was unquestionable, which was the sole reason he had been replaced. Lucario wanted to get back to meditation, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to focus with Mewtwo on his mind. Master Hand would need to hear of this.

[Later]

"What? Mewtwo?" Master Hand said. Lucario nodded. They were both standing in Master Hand's office, with the door locked tight behind them. Lucario had just relayed every detail of the encounter to the Hand, and even though Master Hand didn't have expressions, Lucario could tell he was troubled.

"This is most unsettling. We must keep this matter between us. If this leaked out to anyone else the Mansion would be in an uproar. Especially if it leaked out to Crazy Hand…" Master Hand said, and Lucario nodded in agreement.

_But Master Hand, _he thought to the Hand, _Haven't you noticed that strange things have been happening around the Smash Mansion?_

"Yes, I have. It is most disturbing. But do not think on it any more than you must. I will see to it. Thank you for reporting this to me, Lucario." The Hand said. With another nod, Lucario walked back outside into the hallway. He took a deep breath. Everything was happening far too quickly. What he needed was some meditation. Good, old fashioned meditation. Lucario walked back to his room and shut the door tightly. As he stood in the middle of the room preparing for his meditation, he checked for any other suspicious auras around. He found none, and surprisingly, continued his meditation without disruption. He channeled the energy, slowly at first, then letting it build up, coursing through his entire body. Nothing was greater than this feeling of power. However, he had to remind himself that power can corrupt, just like Mewtwo.

Just like Mewtwo.

**A/N – Ok, well, that was a really bad chapter. I'm running out of ideas here! Any suggestions are welcome, and I'm reeeaaallllyy sorry for the extremely late update. My excuse for that? Finals. But now that school is out, I can work on this some more. If anyone is still reading, THANK YOU! So, until next time, Prepare Yourself.**


End file.
